Not Like It Seems
by yingfacherryblossom
Summary: It has been seven years since the Sakura cards were transform. Now Syaoran and Sakura are getting married. But what happens when jealousy,envy,and hatred start to form?
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: I don't own Cardcaptors, Clamp does.

"talking"

/thinking/

(me)

summery

It has been seven years since the Sakura cards were transform. Syaoran had gone back to Hong Kong, but came back in two years. Since then Sakura and Syaoran have dated. Now there eighteen and the Elders have told Syaoran that he must get married. So Syaoran and Sakura decided to get married. But what will happen after the wedding? Sakura will be far away from her family and friends will she be able to stand this? Especially when jealousy, envy, and hatred start to form. Will they be able to over come this? Or will they separate and go there separate ways?   

Not like it seems

Chapter 1

The weeding

Sakura's P.O.V.

/Oh my god. Everything is so beautiful. Tomoyo did a great job on decorating everything. The white roses at the end of the benches. The large red carpet that I'm walking on and so many more. The music is so calm and delicate. Everything is just great. I have my father walking next to me. I can see Syaoran standing in the altar. Behind him Eriol as his best man. I can see Touya and for once he isn't glaring at Syaoran. Tomoyo and the girls are standing to the left as my bridesmaids. I can't believe to day is the day. It seems like yesterday when everything happened./

Flashback

Sakura was laying on her bed reading a magazine when her phone rang.

"Mushi mushi Kinomoto speaking." Said Sakura.

"Hey there my cherry blossom." Said Syaoran from the other side of the phone.

"Syaoran! Your back. Why didn't you call me so that I would have pick you up?" Asked a cheerful Sakura while she sat on her bed.

"Gomen. Hey I want to speak with you. How about if meet at the park?" Asked Syaoran.

"I love to. So hey what did the Elders tell you?" Asked a curios Sakura.

"That is what I want to talk to you about." Said softly Syaoran.

"Did something bad happen?" Asked a worried Sakura.

"No nothing. I'll tell when I see you ok." Said Syaoran.

"Ok." Said an unconvinced Sakura.

"See you in 30 minutes?" Asked Syaoran.

"Yeah." Said Sakura.

"Sayonare."

"Sayonare." Sakura hung up and went to her closet. "Hmm, what should I wear? I got it!" She picked out a light green sleeveless dress. Sakura looked at herself in the mirror. That dress fit her perfectly. It was just a little above the knee. She let her shoulder length hair loose. Sakura quickly grabbed her light green purse and left.

In the park Syaoran kept walking back and forth. How would he tell this to Sakura? Even more. How will she react? He kept walking until he heard her voice.

"Syaoran!" Said a very cheerful Sakura. Syaoran turned and saw her. She quickly ran into his arms. He held her tightly. " I missed you so much. I know it was only two days, but it seemed like an eternity to me." She said softly as she rested her head in his chest. 

"I know. I missed you too." He said softly to her ear. Sakura turned to face him. Syaoran knew what she wanted. He leaned down his face to hers and kissed her gently. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and his hands fell to her waist. Sakura deepen the kiss. Syaoran knew she was ready for more. So he kissed more passionately, but not too much because he didn't want to scare her. When they separated Sakura looked at him with a bright smile. 

"Wow. I like how you kiss me like that." She said softly.

"Want more." He said while he brought her back into his arms. Syaoran kissed her again. He controlled himself so he wouldn't go to far. He wanted to but he loves and respects her too much. Sakura could feel that Syaoran was holding back so she separated from him. "What's wrong?"

"Your holding back." Said Sakura.

Syaoran smiled at her and said, "I just don't want to offend you."

"Offend me?" She asked naively. 

Syaoran just smiled. /Oh Sakura your so innocent./ Thought Syaoran. "How about if we talk?"

"Alright." Both of them walked to a bench and sat. "So what did the Elders say?" Asked Sakura.

Now Syaoran stayed quiet for a few seconds. He took a deep breath and said, "They said that I must get married."

Sakura just looked at him. Her heart was in pain. "Did they chose someone for you?"

"They will if I don't chose a bride of my own." He said. Then he looked at her in the eyes. From his pocket he took out a small box and opened it. It revealed a beautiful ring. It was made of gold and had two dolphins as the main design. Syaoran kneeled down before Sakura. "Sakura will you marry me?"

Sakura just stared at him surprised. She was to shocked to respond.

Syaoran looked at her with a bit of hurt in his eyes. "Gomen. I shouldn't of done this." Said Syaoran as he stood up.

"No." Said Sakura. "I do want to marry you."

Syaoran looked at her with illusion in his eyes. " You do?"

"Hai." Syaoran picked her up and twirl her around.

"We have to get married in two months." He said a while later when they were in his apartment. They were on the sofa. Syaoran was sitting while Sakura laid her head in his legs. He was playing with her hair while she listen to him. "We will have to live in Hong Kong you know. I know it won't be that easy for you bu.." But Sakura cut him off.

"Syaoran as long as I'm with you I'll be fine." Said Sakura.

"Yeah I know, but I don't want you to regret this later." He said.

Sakura sat and looked at him. " I wont. I have always dreamed of you and I getting married and having a family."

"But there is a lot of things you'll have to do. The Elders sometimes get carried away. They will always be bugging us about having a son and things like that." Said Syaoran.

"Are you saying that I'm not ready to have a child." Said Sakura.

"No not that is that.." But she cut him off again.

"Look Syaoran I'm ready to be a mother. If your talking about us sleeping together I'm ready. For a long time I have desire you Syaoran like you have no idea." Stated Sakura.

Syaoran just looked at her surprised. "You have? I didn't know. I guess we're the same. I have wanted you for a long time, but I didn't want to offend you by telling you."

Sakura smiled. "Is that why you were holding back?"

Syaoran nodded. 

"Alright. How about we go see my dad and tell him about our wedding."

"Yeah we should. Then we'll call Tomoyo and Eriol." Said Syaoran.

Kinomoto house

Fugitafa was reading a newspaper in the living room when Sakura and Syaoran came in.

"Hi Sakura. Hi Syaoran." Said Fugitafa.

"Hi dad." Said Sakura.

"Hi Mr. Kinomoto." Said Syaoran.

"Dad there is something we need to tell you." Said Sakura. Fugitafa looked at both of them.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked.

"Not really." Said Syaoran. He took a deep breath and said, " I came to ask you for Sakura's hand."

Fugitafa dropped the newspaper. He looked at both of them shocked. "You can for what?"

Syaoran repeated it again. "I came to ask you for Sakura's hand."

A bright smile appeared in Fugitafa's face. "Of course you can married her. I'm so happy for you to. I knew this would have to happen sooner or later."

"Thanks dad." Said Sakura while she hugged him.

"So when is the wedding?" Asked Figitafa.

"In two months." Said Sakura.

"Two months?. Why so soon?" Asked Fugitafa.

"The Elders had decided it that way." Said Syaoran.

"I see. So where would you two live?" Asked Fugitafa.

"We will live at the Li Mansion in Hong Kong dad." Said Sakura.

"Well I just hope that you two will be happy." Said Fugitafa.

"Happy for what?" Asked Touya as he came in. No one answered. "What's going on?"

"Well." Began Sakura. "I'm getting married." She lifted her left hand and showed him her ring.

"WHAT!" Yelled Touya. Then he looked at Syaoran. "Why you Chinese gaki!" Touya ran to him, but Syaoran ran. "Come back here!"

"Touya live him alone!" Yelled Sakura, but he didn't listen. /Oh no I better do something./ Sakura took out her key. " Oh key of the star, with powers burning bright, reveal the staff and shine your light, REALEASE!" Sakura took out a card. " Wood use your roots and tie my brother up. Release and dispel!"

The wood card did as her Mistress commanded. She quickly tight up Touya. Kero came down in a hurry.

"What's going on? I sense Sakura using a card." Asked Kero. 

"Well." Started Sakura, but Touya interrupted her. 

"I'll get you Chinese gaki. You are not marring my sister!" Threatened Touya.

"WHAT!" Yelled Kero. "Your marring the that kid."

"I'm not a kid." Said Syaoran.

"When did this happen?" Asked Kero. Then the doorbell rang.

"Sakura better clean this up someone is at the door." Said Fugitafa. Sakura nodded.

"Kero hide. Wood card hide my brother in the closet." Commanded Sakura.

Fugitafa went to the door. He opened it and revealed Tomoyo and Yue. 

"Something happened? I sense my Mistress using a card." Said Yue.

"Nothings wrong you better come in." Said Yue.

"Sakura what happened?" Asked Tomoyo.

"Nothing, but what are you doing here?" Asked Sakura.

"I had bump into Yukito when Yue sense something wrong." She said. Then everyone heard a noise coming from the closet. 

"What is that?" Asked Yue.

"It is just Touya." Said Sakura. "Wood left him out."

Touya came out flying from the closet. Then Kero came out from his hiding place.

"Does anyone care to explain what happen." Said Yue.

"What happen was that the kid and our Mistress are getting married and Touya didn't take it too well." Said Kero.

"Your getting married!" Said Tomoyo.

"Uh yeah." Said Sakura.

"Congratulations both of you." Said Tomoyo.

"Thanks." Both Sakura and Syaoran said.

End of Flashback

/And that was the way it had happened. And now I'm in the altar next to my beloved Syaoran./

Normal P.O.V.

"Do you Syaoran take Sakura to be your wife?" Asked the priest.

"I do." Said Syaoran.

"Do you Sakura take Syaoran to be your husband?" Asked the priest.

"I do." Said Sakua.

"Now I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Said the priest.

Syaoran lifted Sakura's veil to see her beautiful emerald eyes. As both of them got closer to share a sweet and gentle kiss.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Author's Note: So what do you think? Will Sakura and Syaoran have a beautiful marriage or will they end up the same like in my other story? (In case you haven't read my other story. They got a divorce.) 

Don't forget to review,

yingfacherryblossom

P.s. Is that how you spell Sakura's dad's name?


	2. A Whole New World

Author's Note: I don't own Cardcaptors, Clamp does.

"talking"

/thinking/

(me)

Chapter 2

A Whole New World

It has been one month since the wedding. Sakura and Syaoran are in the Li private plane coming back from there honeymoon. Syaoran read the newspaper while Sakura laid her head on his shoulder. She noticed that Syaoran was very interested on what he was reading.

"What are you reading about?" Sakura asked.

"There's an article about the Chan clan." Said Syaoran.

"Is it the same clan that you told me about before?" Asked Sakura.

"Yeah. It seems they bought another company." Said Syaoran with not such a happy tone.

"Why are you mad that they did so?" Asked Sakura.

 "Well I know that it will take many centuries for the Chan clan to ever have as much money as us, but I know that they are up to something." Said Syaoran.

"Why are you worried about that?" Asked Sakura.

"The Chan clan has always heated the Li clan because our magic has always been more powerful than there's. I know there up to something by buying companies. They will try something on us." Said Syaoran. "Especially knowing that I married you."

"Are they angry that I married you?" She asked.

"Of course they are. Yui Fung, the leader of the clan, was hoping of marrying you." Said Syaoran angry.

"What!" Said Sakura as she looked at him shocked. "I don't even know who he is."

"You don't, but he knows who you are." Said Syaoran who had lowered the newspaper to see his wife. "We were told that his clan wanted you to marry him so that there magic would rise." Said Syaoran.

"Great. Those guys are just interested in my magic." Said Sakura angry as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Syaoran just smiled. 

"Why are you smiling?" Asked Sakura.

"Your even more beautiful when your angry." He said softly to her ear. Sakura just blushed. He gently started kissing her neck. Then the flight attendant came out to tell them to buckle there seat belts because the plane would be landing soon. Sakura was red as a tomato.

"That was embarrassing." Said Sakura softly to her husband.

"What? About me kissing you." Asked Syaoran even when he knew that wasn't it.

"Not that. About the flight attendant seeing us." Said Sakura. "I get embarrassed when people see us like that."

"Don't worry Sakura. It's normal for us, I mean we just got married. It's normal for people to see us like this. You shouldn't get embarrassed." Said Syaoran.

The plane landed on the airport. Sakura and Syaoran got off the plane and found them self's greeted by the Li family. Yelen and the Elders had gone to picked them up. ( Meilin had moved to Japan so that's why she isn't there. Also Syaoran's sisters are married and moved to different countries. )

"How was your honeymoon?" Asked Yelen as she hugged Sakura. 

"It was great." Said Sakura blushing. She couldn't help remembering what Syaoran and herself did most of the honeymoon.

"I hope that pretty soon you'll give us the news about a new member of the Li family." Said one of the Elders.

Both Sakura and Syaoran blushed.

"Now Elder Fui Kua, they just got married. Let them enjoy there marriage more." Said Yelen.

"Having a child wont mean that they can't enjoy there marriage. Even more, they'll be closer than ever." Said Elder Chin Sua.

/Now it will start./ Thought Syaoran annoyed. /This guys won't stop until Sakura and I have a kid. Well I just hope that the first one would be a boy so they wont bug us that much./

"How about we return to the Li Mansion. There we can talk about this." Suggested Elder Sung Fo. The Elders got in one car while Sakura, Syaoran, and Yelen got into another one.

"I hope that you two enjoyed your honeymoon." Said Yelen. Sakura's and Syaoran's faces became red. "Because there's a lot of work to do now."

"Have you figured out anything strange that the Chan clan might be doing mom?" Asked Syaoran.

"We haven't been able to catch them on something, but now were are sure there up to something." Said Yelen.

"Why?" Asked Sakura.

Yelen took out and envelope from her purse and gave it to Sakura.

"What is it?" Asked Sakura.

"Its an invitation from the Chan clan to a party that they are holding." Said Yelen.   

"What?" Said Syaoran both shocked and confused.

They arrived to the mansion. The Elders were already in the living room waiting for Sakura, Syaoran, and Yelen.

"I see that Yelen has already told you about the invitation." Said Elder Fong Yu.

"Yeah." Said Syaoran as he took a seat in the couch next to his wife. "What are they up to?"

"They say they want to make a treaty with us." Said Elder Wou Ki. (Ok last Elder.)

"Maybe its true, but I doubt it." Said Elder Chin Sua. 

"Why do you think it could be true?" Asked Sakura.

"Because knowing that you married the leader of the Li clan they would realize that not even in a million years they would equal our magic now." Said Elder Fui Kua.   

"True." Said Syaoran. "But the Chan clan would rather die than have a treaty with us."

"That is also very true." Said Elder Fong Yu.

"So that party would be a trap." Said Yelen.

"Maybe." Said Elder Sung Fo. "But you will still go to that party. To see if you find anything."

"Do you think it would be wise?" Asked Syaoran.

"Yes. You will take Keroberos ( I like Keroberos better than Ceruberos.)  and Yue. They wont try anything on both of you knowing that your guardians are there." Said Elder Wou Ki.

"Alright." Said Syaoran.

"You two should rest now." Said Yelen. "Tomorrow will be a long day."

"Thanks mom." Said Sakura. Over the years Yelen had become like Sakura's mother so she even called her mother. 

"I'll show both of you to your new room." Said Yelen. They went upstairs. They came to a room and then Yelen opened it to reveal a master bedroom. It had a large king size bed and a small living room with other furniture. There was a balcony that showed a great view of the whole garden. The rooms color was a creamy color.

"Well I'll leave you two to rest." Said Yelen as she closed the door.

Sakura sat on the bed. "I'm going to call dad and tell him that we have arrived."

"Sure." Said Syaoran.

Sakura picked up the phone and started dialing. It rang for a couple seconds then someone answered.

"Mushi mushi." Said Figitaka. ( Thank you all to told me how to spell his name.)

"Hi dad!" Said Sakura.

"Sakura honey how are you? Did you just come back from your honeymoon?" Asked a happy Fugitaka. From the background you can hear Touya say, " Its Sakura?"

"Yeah dad. So how's everything over there?" Asked Sakura.

"Fine. Oh Touya wants to talk to you." Said Figitaka.

"Hey kaiju. Are you ok? Did that Chinese gaki hurt you?" Asked Touya. He was ready to kill Syaoran if he had hurt Sakura.

"I'm fine onnichan." Said Sakura.

"Are you sure? Did that Chinese gaki forced you to do anything?" Asked Touya worried.

"Of course not. Everything I did with Syaoran was by my own free will." Said Sakura.

/Touya probably asked her if I forced her./ Thought Syaoran.

"What exactly did you do?" Asked Touya with a bit of a don't you dare do anything tone.

"Everything that a loving wife would with her husband." Said Sakura.

"He touched you! I'll kill him!" Yelled Touya.

"Touya you can't actually expect that on my honeymoon that lasted a month, Syaoran and I wouldn't have done anything." Said Sakura a bit annoyed.

"But Sakura your still a child. Your not ready for that." Said Touya.

"Your wrong Touya, I'm a woman now." Said Sakura who was getting annoyed with this conversation. "Listen I got to go ok. Tell dad that I said hi."

"Sakura wait." 

"Bye." Sakura hung up before he could say another word. Syaoran came from behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm going to call Tomoyo."

"She can wait Sakura." Said Syaoran to her ear. " But I can't." He gently pushed her back to she could lay on the bed and he would end on top. He kissed her passionately on the lips. One of his hands went inside her blouse while the other one lowered her skirt. Sakura began to unbutton his shirt to reveal a strong well built chest. Her hands explored his chest and then went up to his neck. His lips gently began to fall to her neck and kept falling. This time Syaoran wouldn't hold back.

A while later Sakura was in her husband's arms talking. "The Elders want us to have a child soon." Said Sakura.

"Yeah I know. But don't worry. If you want to wait will wait." Said Syaoran as he looked at her.

"I don't want to cause a problem." Said Sakura.

"You wont. The Elders got to realize that we are still young." Said Syaoran.

"Will just leave it to fate." Said Sakura.

"Yeah your right. We should sleep now." Said Syaoran.

In a place not far from there a man stood there watching. "Enjoy her while you can Li. Because soon she'll be mine." 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Author's Note: What do you think? Some of my reviewers asked me if I would chat with them. So if your interested in chatting with me this is my e-mail animefreak2088@hotmail.com I'm usually around 7:00 p.m. pacific time ( this is u.s.a. time) from Monday – Friday. Just when you chat with me tell me your pen name or that your one of my reviewers so that I know who you are. If you don't then I wont answer you ok.

Don't forget to review,

yingfacherryblossom 


	3. Party

Author's Note: I don't own Cardcaptors, Clamp does.

"talking"

/thinking/

(me)

****** scene change

Chapter 3

The Party

"Sakura are you ready yet?" Asked Syaoran who had been waiting like a hour for his wife to be ready.

"Almost." Said Sakura as she was finishing putting her make-up on. She quickly grabbed her purse and went to her husband. "All done." She said from behind him. Syaoran turned around to see her and stared completely amazed. She looked gorgeous. "Syaoran close your mouth or a fly might go in there." Said Sakura teasing him.

Syaoran approached her and kissed her gently. "You look beautiful." Whispered Syaoran.

"Thanks." Said Sakura as soft as he did.

"Are you ready Mistress?" Asked Yue in his new form. Three years ago Sakura found a spell that separated Yukito from Yue. Then she gave a new form to Yue for when he did not need to use his magic. He was exactly the same except that his hair was short and he had no wings and he wore normal clothes.

"I want to go see how powerful the Chan Clan has gotten since Clow Reed died." Said Kero excited. He on the other hand stayed the same.

"Just remember not to make any trouble." Said Syaoran.

"Hey what do you mean by that?" Demanded Kero.

"You know what I mean." Said Syaoran.

"Come on you two. We should better go before it becomes late." Said Sakura.

"Alright." They both said in unison.

******

"Master are you sure this will work?" Asked a man in the black hood.

"I'm positive. This will cause the first of many problems in the Li marriage." Said the master as he held a blue liquid.

"Won't they suspect this?" Asked the man in the brown hood.

"No, because there isn't any magic in this." Said the master.

"Then what will happen?" Asked the man.

"While they have this problem I'll arrange a few things and then the Card Mistress will be defenseless and the Sakura cards will be mine and the Li Clan will be forever destroyed." He let off an evil laugh.

******

The Chan mansion was full of people. As Sakura, Syaoran, Kero, and Yue could sense everyone there had magic. Soft murmurs were being heard all over the place. Syaoran new exactly what they were saying. 

"The leader of the Li Clan and his wife are here." Whispered one person.

"I thought the Li Clan and the Chan Clan were mortal enemies." Said another.

Sakura and Syaoran didn't pay attention to what the people said.

"Ah Mr. And Mrs. Li! What a pleasure to see you." Said Yui Fung from behind them. Sakura and Syaoran turned around to face him. Yui Fung just stared at Sakura amazed. Syaoran on the other hand didn't like the way this guy was looking at his wife. "So I finally have the pleasure to meet the great Card Mistress. Hi I'm Yui Fung, the leader of the Chan Clan."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Li Sakura." Said Sakura in her usual cheerful voice.

"And Syaoran " But Syaoran cut him off.

"Li." Said Syaoran in a cold voice. 

"Uh yes, Li. Forgive me. I've heard that your controlling the Li Clan well." Said Yui Fung. 

"Of course. And I heard that your buying more companies." Said Syaoran.

"Uh yes. I hope that you don't mind." Said Yui Fung.

"Why should I. Unless that your trying something on my clan." Said Syaoran in a cold tone. Sakura notice that Syaoran was becoming a bit mad and she knew why. Even though Yui Fung was talking to him every once in a while he would turn to see her and he would see her with desire. Sakura found that annoyed and she new Syaoran founded it even more.

"Why would I ever do that." Said Yui Fung.

"Don't treat me like a stupid child Chan. Your clan has always hated mine. So don't come and act all innocent on me." Said Syaoran harshly.

"And what would you say if I ask you to make a treaty with mine?" Asked Yui Fung.

Syaoran wasn't able to answer because a waiter interrupted them.

"Would you like some drinks?" Asked the waiter.

"I would. How about you two?" Asked Yui Fung.

"Yes." Said Sakura before Syaoran would say anything.

The waiter gave them each a glass of wine. After that he left.

"So what do you say Li?" Asked Yui Fung.

"I need to think about it." But Yui Fung already knew that he would never accept.  

/What does this guy have in mind? I know he rather die than to have my clan and his unite. I'm going to strangle him if he doesn't stop looking at Sakura that way./ Thought Syaoran madly. He didn't like any man looking at Sakura that way. (Of course he wouldn't, what husband would like that? *-*)

Sakura was becoming a bit nervous. Syaoran was giving Yui Fung dead glares that could kill, while on the other hand Yui Fung hadn't stop starring at her.

"How about we have a toast?" Asked Yui Fung breaking the silence.

"For what?" Asked Syaoran in a cold tone.

"For having you and your wife here." Said Yui Fung cheerfully.

Sakura and Syaoran didn't believe that, but they had no choice. Just before Sakura took a sip of her drink she did what Syaoran had told her to do.

Flashback

"Sakura when your going to eat or drink something make sure that you magically check it first." Said Syaoran.

"Do you think they will try something on us?" Asked Sakura.

"I have no doubt. If you sense anything weird tell me and I'll fix things." Said Syaoran giving her a serious look.

Sakura knew by what he meant " fix " that meant that if the Chan clan tried anything on her Syaoran will sent them to their doom.

"Ok. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." Said Sakura.

"Just don't forget ok." Said Syaoran.

"I wont." Said Sakura.

End of Flashback

Sakura checked it, but didn't sense anything. So she drank it. Yui Fung watch her closely. A smile appeared in his face, but no one noticed.

/That's it Sakura. Keep drinking it./ Thought Yui Fung happily. 

Sakura didn't drink much because she wasn't use to drink alcohol. Syaoran also just took a sip. 

"So do you like it here Mrs. Li?" Asked Yui Fung.

"Yes it's quite nice." Said Sakura.

"But you probably miss your family and friends don't you?" Asked Yui Fung. 

"Of course I do. But my life is here now." Said Sakura trying to hide a bit of sadness in her tone. She miss her family and friends a lot, but like she said her life was here now.

Yui Fung smiled a bit. He knew that she was upset now, but he kept going with the questions. "Yes I know that, but it's never the same living away from your family. I mean all those years living with your father and brother have to mean something."

"Of course they do, they mean a lot." Said Sakura.

Syaoran just watched the conversation between the two. Why was Yui Fung so interested in reminding Sakura about her family? What ever it was he didn't like it.

"But I mean it's not the same being with your family and now being with a new one." Said Yui Fung.

Syaoran waited for Sakura's answer. He wanted to know how she really felt. He had never thought about her missing her family that much.

"I'm perfectly well with this family. They're all nice to me and there wonderful people. I do miss my family, but with the Li's I don't miss them that much." Said Sakura hoping that he would stop asking her this questions.

Syaoran was satisfy with this answer, but Yui Fung was not. "I know but your probably " But Syaoran cut him off.

"Haven't you heard my wife's answer already. Why are you trying to upset her?" Asked Syaoran.

"No I'm not trying to upset her. I just wanted to make a conversation." Said Yui Fung in his defense.

"Well make it of something else." Said Syaoran coldly.

Sakura just hoped that this party would end so she could leave already.

The hours went by and Sakura, Syaoran, Kero, and Yue didn't sense anything weird. Finally the party ended so they would be able to leave. 

******

Later in Sakura's and Syaoran's room Syaoran had a question for Sakura, but didn't know how to ask her.

"Syaoran what's wrong?" Asked Sakura seeing how impatient her husband was.

"Nothing." Said Syaoran as he laid in the bed.

Now Sakura was positive that something was wrong now.

"Syaoran tell me what's wrong." Said Sakura.

"I said nothing." Said Syaoran as he turned around giving his back to her.

Sakura was becoming annoyed. "Syaoran this is the last time I will ask you. What's wrong?"

"Why didn't you tell me you missed your family so much?" Asked Syaoran.

"Because I thought it wasn't that important." Said Sakura softly.

"Important to who? To me?" Asked Syaoran.

Sakura stayed silent.

"Why did you think it wasn't important to me?" Asked Syaoran.

"I didn't say that." Said Sakura.

"You didn't, but it was like you did." Said Syaoran who had turned to see her.

Sakura stayed silent again.

"Sakura I thought you trust me." Said Syaoran with a bit of hurt in his voice.

"I do." Said Sakura.

"It doesn't seem like it if you didn't tell me this." Said Syaoran annoyed.

"Syaoran please." Said Sakura.

"No, I thought you trust me but you don't. If you kept this to yourself what else will you keep from not telling me." Said Syaoran who was hurt by this.

"Syaoran I didn't tell you because I feel fine. I don't miss my family that much because I have yours." Said Sakura.

"Tell that Yui Fung." Said Syaoran softly, but annoyed.

"What?" Asked Sakura

"Nothing." Said Syaoran.

Sakura knew what he had said and this was making her mad. "Syaoran this isn't about me. This is about Yui Fung."

Now was Syaoran who stayed silent.

"You are the one who doesn't trust me. You think I'll cheat on you with him?" She asked angry.

"No but " But Sakura didn't let him finish.

"I can't believe you think of me that way." Said Sakura angry. She turned around and gave her back to him.

"Sakura wait." But she didn't listen. Syaoran knew that he had made her mad. He decided to leave things like there are and not to push them any further.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Author's Note: I guess the problems have started. Well Merry Christmas to all of you and a Happy New Year. I hope that you have a great time. *-*

yingfacherryblossom 


	4. Plan

Author's Note: I don't Cardcaptors, Clamp does.

"talking"

/thinking/

(me)

****** scene change

Chapter 4

Plan

The sun's light woke Syaoran. He turned around to see Sakura, but she wasn't there. That surprised him. He turn to see the alarm clock were it clearly said 6:30 A.M. Syaoran quickly got off the bed. It was 6:30 a.m. and Sakura wasn't there. She usually got up around 8:00 and that was only when she wakes up early.

 He was really scared now. She wouldn't leave him, right? He quickly grabbed a rob and out it on and went to look for Sakura. If she hadn't left him then there will be only one place where she would be.

******

Yelen and the Elders had been talking about the Chan Clan for a while.

"So do you think that Yui Fung's target is Sakura?" Asked a worried Yelen. Many things worried her. If Sakura was Yui Fung's target then she would be in terrible danger, and if something happened to Sakura, Syaoran would most definitely would want revenge.

"He wants the cards, not Sakura. With the cards he would be able to surpass the magic of the Li Clan." Said one of the Elders.

"But there is no way for him to get the cards unless Sakura gives them to him, and that would never happen." Said a serious Yelen.

"There is also another way." Said the oldest of the Elders.

Yelen looked at him shocked.

******

Syaoran stopped walking when he saw his cherry blossom sitting under a cherry blossom tree. His heart seem to calm down by seeing her. He walked closer to her without her noticing.

Sakura keep thinking over about what happen last night. Why wouldn't Syaoran trust her? She sigh deeply as she keep remembering what happened last night.

"A penny for your thoughts." Whispered Syaoran to her ear.

Immediately she turned to face him.

"What do you want?" Asked Sakura since she was still angry at him.

"I want you to forgive me for what happen last night. I don't what was I thinking when I said that." Said Syaoran as he took a seat next to her.

"I know what you were thinking. You thought that I would cheat on you with Yui Fung. I can't believe that you don't trust me!" Said Sakura with anger in every word.

"I do trust you. I just don't trust Yui Fung! I know he wants you and I'm just scare that you'll leave me for him." There he had finally said it.

Sakura looked at him surprised. Did Syaoran just told her that he was scared of losing her? Sakura could only smile.

"Really?" She asked hoping that it was true what he said.

"Yes Sakura. Your the most important person to me. If you leave me my whole world will fall. I love you Sakura." Said Syaoran as he closed the gap that was between the two and kissed her. Sakura responded him with as much passion as him. Soon they had to break a part for the lack of air. 

Sakura rested her head on his shoulder. Syaoran knew that when she does that it's because she had forgiven him. 

******

"Damn it! So Syaoran your were able to get her back so soon. Well let's see if you'll still love her after I'm threw with her. Just wait Li, soon I'll have the cards under my control and will see if you will still trust her." Said Yui Fung as he looked through a magic mirror what was happening between Sakura and Syaoran.  

"Master why are you so upset?" Asked one of his followers as he enter the room.

"That Li was able to get the Card Mistress back with him! But it really isn't a big problem. Soon my plan will start to develop and you'll see how Syaoran and his whole clan will turn against the Card Mistress." Said Yui Fung as he let out a sinister laugh. 

******

Sakura and Syaoran walked inside the mansion only to find Yelen waiting for them.

"Syaoran I must speak with you, privately." Said Yelen with a very serious tone.

But Syaoran thought it was normal, since his mother was usually serious.

"Well I'll go upstairs to take a shower." Said Sakura so she could leave the two alone. Syaoran gave her a quick kiss and then she left.

"Alright mother what is it?" Asked Syaoran.

"Let's go to your office so we can talk." Said Yelen already walking ahead of him. Syaoran just followed her.

Once they were inside Yelen sat in one of the chairs followed by Syaoran.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Asked Syaoran.

"It's about Yui Fung." Said Yelen not changing a bit her tone.

Syaoran frown at hearing his name. /Oh great. Just might favorite person to talk to./ Thought Syaoran with irony. 

"Stop joking Syaoran!" Said his mother.

"So you read my mind. Don't you know what privacy is?" Asked Syaoran since he was a bit annoyed that his mother had read his mind.

"Syaoran this is no time to be joking. This is really important." Said Yelen with a more serious tone.

"Alright tell me then." Said Syaoran who wanted this to get over with.

"The Elders are positive that Yui Fung is after the Sakura Cards." Said Yelen.

"That's old news. Yui Fung has been after the cards since Sakura broke the seal." Said Syaoran who was getting bored with the conversation.

"I know you know that, but what you don't know is that there is a way for him to get them." Said Yelen seriously.

Syaoran looked at her shocked. "What do you mean? The only way for him to get them is if Sakura gives him the cards, but other than that it's not possible. I mean, I'm her husband and even I can't take them away from her."

"I know all that, but there is another way." Said Yelen.

"How?" Asked Syaoran. He wanted to know so he could protect Sakura.

 "Only people that are from her own blood can take the cards. That is how Sakura got the cards. She is Clow Reed's half daughter." Said Yelen.

"Mother your not making any sense." Said Syaoran not understanding his mother. 

"What I'm trying to say is that if Sakura has a child, that child will have the possibility of taking the cards away from her. That is what Yui Fung will try. He will try to make Sakura have a child of his so he can have the cards." Said Yelen with her serious tone.

Syaoran just watched his mother in shock. Anger was boiling inside of him. If Yui Fung ever dared to touch one piece hair that belongs to Sakura he will be dead in less than a second. 

"Syaoran, the Elders and I have decided that you and Sakura must have a child before Yui Fung tries anything on her. The cards will only belong to the first child that Sakura has. The first child HAS to be yours." Said Yelen, she knew what her son must be feeling right now. 

Syaoran got up from the chair. "Your wrong mother. Every child that Sakura will have WILL be mine." Said Syaoran with such a determination that Yelen has never seen before. After saying that he left and headed towards his room. 

******

Sakura had just finished changing herself when Syaoran came in. She noticed that something was bothering him.

"Honey what's wrong?" Asked Sakura as she just watched him lay on the bed.

"Nothing." He said, but Sakura didn't believe him.  

She sat next to him and asked again, "Syaoran tell what's wrong."

"I said nothing." He didn't want Sakura to know what was happening.

Sakura was getting annoyed by this. "Syaoran what in the world is happening? What did Yelen wanted to tell you?"

Syaoran knew that he needed to tell her something, but he didn't want her to know that truth. But he also didn't want to lie to her. "Sakura the Elders want us to have a child soon." There he wasn't lying. The Elders want them to have a kid and that was true.

Sakura only smiled. "And were is the problem with that? Unless you don't want to have a child." Her voice had a bit of sadness in the end.

"No it's not that. I just don't want to rush things." He lied. 

Sakura hugged him. "Your not. I want to have children Syaoran. I want to wake every morning and see our children waking us up."

Syaoran smiled. He too wanted some kids. But only kids that were Sakura's and his. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Author's Note: So do you guys like it? I hope I made sense, but if I didn't tell me and I'll try to explain on the next chapter.

Till next time,

yingacherryblossom


End file.
